Exocrine glands found in the skin have a role in maintaining skin health including lubricating, waterproofing, cleansing and/or cooling the skin or hair follicles of the body by excreting water-based, oily and/or waxy substances through skin pores or hair follicles. Overproduction and/or over-secretion of these substances by certain exocrine glands, such as sebaceous glands and sudoriparous glands (e.g., sweat glands), can cause unappealing skin disorders that have proved to be difficult to treat. For example, overproduction of sebum, a waxy substance produced and secreted by sebaceous glands, can lead to formation of comedones (e.g., blackheads, whiteheads, etc.) as well as other inflammatory conditions of the skin associated with acne (e.g., inflamed papules, pustules, nodules, etc.) and can potentially lead to scarring of the skin. Overproducing sebaceous glands associated with hair follicles can be mostly found in highly visible regions of the body, such as on the face, neck, upper chest, shoulders and back, and demand for effective treatments has been and remains quite high.
Hyperhidrosis is a condition associated with excessive sweating and results from the overproduction and secretion of sweat from sweat glands in the skin of mammals. Excessive sweating from eccrine sweat glands, which are distributed almost all over the body, can cause discomfort and embarrassment. For example, focal hyperhidrosis can occur on the palms of the hands, soles of the feet, face and scalp. Apocrine sweat glands, particularly in the axilla (i.e., armpits), have oil-producing cells that can contribute to excessive production and undesirable odor. Treatment for these conditions are often ineffective, non-lasting, and/or have undesirable side-effects.